halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-47 Guided Munitions Launcher/Super Heavy
The Type-47 Guided Munitions Launcher/Super Heavy, more commonly known as the Needler Mortar, is a projectile ordinance weapon fielded by the Covenant. It is a unique man-portable variant of the Heavy needle cannon that can be used to strike enemy targets that are too small for starship grade support but too large for conventional weapons at long ranges. Manufactured by the , the Needler Mortar was capable of engaging targets beyond the range of most conventional weapons even when the emplacement itself was out of sight. The Needler Mortar is a bulky support weapon that fires explosive needles clustered together with a plasma charge. Usually seen in the company of Unggoy or Sangheili, it is highly dangerous to infantry, vehicles and aircraft. History Although the Needler Mortar was encountered by humanity in the as early as 2540, there were nearly no survivors to document its existence. The Office of Naval Intelligence officially cataloged it in 2547, but had yet to research both its functions and capabilities. It is speculated to be part of a unit-specific Covenant ordinance as it has been rarely seen, only with certain fleets. Following the end of the war, many remnant groups, including Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and the Swords of Sanghelios had acquired abandoned weapon caches containing Needler Mortars. The weapons were used on both sides during the Blooding Years. Seeing its importance as well as easy ordinance to field and utilize, the began to develop the Type-55 Needler Mortar as a cheaper and more modern replacement to its older counterpart. Specifications Design Details The Needler Mortar features a dual-firing mode launcher that changes whether it is set up on its mount or freely carried. A metal bipod is set at the end of the launcher and can be raised by a micro gravity lift to automatically adjust for the operator's height. On the top left section is a display of targeting sequences. Although it is capable of free fire or locking onto a set location rather than an actual target, it is rather unreliable. The system is also capable of acquiring up to seven different targets and can prioritize them according to the operator, combining projectiles directed so that the chance of fatality is increased. An operator using the portable mode (usually sangheili) carries it underhand and can launch rounds directly at foes. This mode is convenient for straight engagements as it flies very quickly and cannot be deviated from its course similar to conventional rocket launcher. In a stationary mode which the UNSC regards as the more dangerous, an operator can receive target designation through the software systems or by adjoining lance or legion leaders to coordinate artillery strikes. Instead of a direct path, the projectile flies into the sky before acquiring its targets and diving down at a rapid speed to strike. When a mortar round accelerates towards its destination, a feed receiver on the head will gauge incoming objects intended to stop it and will adjust its flight path accordingly, allowing the round to hit a foe that is attempting to shoot it down. The projectiles can be manually guided as well, controllable for as long as the round maintains signal from the launcher. Ammunition Appearances * Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal (First Appearance)